Wait For You
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: He'll probably cheat on her with some blonde haired slut who works as a striper! Songfic/One-shot Based off of Elliott Yamin's song "Wait For You"


_**A/N: Hope y'all like! My first Trent/Gwen story. This was originally supposed to be a Duncan/Country fic, but it didn't fit them as much as I hoped. So now, it's a Trent/Gwen fic! Sorry if Trent's a little OOC!**_

Trent's POV

_*Flashback*_

"_You're all I ever wanted," I __whispered to my girlfriend, Gwen._

"_Don't worry Trent, we'll be together for a while. I promise," she answered._

_*End of Flashback*_

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing<br>You would come back through my door, ooh  
>Why did you have to go? You could've let me know<br>So now I'm all alone**

A promise she obviously couldn't keep. After we were together for two, amazing years, she left me. More like cheated on me, for Duncan Carter. A man I despise so much.

I really thought she meant it.

**Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance**  
><strong>With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh<strong>  
><strong>And all my tears they keep running down my face<strong>  
><strong>Why did you turn away?<strong>

I mean, I don't even know why she cheated anyway. He's just a jerk-off, he'll end up cheating on her. I guarantee.

What's new about that? It's just the type of person he is. And last I recall, I don't even remember hearing that Duncan and Courtney broke up?So, does this mean he cheated on her?

**So why does your pride make you run and hide**  
><strong>Are you that afraid of me?<strong>  
><strong>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside<strong>  
><strong>This is not how you want it to be<strong>

Most likely. It's Duncan Michael Carter we're talking about here.

**So baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me I ran out of timeIf it takes the rest of my life<strong>

Though, I guess what I'm really getting to here is that I miss her. So, so, much.

**Baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<strong>  
><strong>I really need you in my life<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you<strong>

All the amazing times we've had. Sure, my number nine obsession probably had some part in that. But–I–well, there's really no explanation for that. Nine is special to me...I did go over hand with it though. In Total Drama Action. Yeah...

**Been a long time since you called me**  
><strong>(How could you forget about me?)<strong>  
><strong>You gotta be feeling crazy<strong>  
><strong>How can you walk away, everything stays the same<strong>  
><strong>I just can't do it baby<strong>

I'm not fine though with that. It seems like she just forgot about all the feelings I felt for her.

**What will it take to make you come back?**  
><strong>Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that<strong>  
><strong>No, why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me<strong>  
><strong>Don't leave me crying<strong>

She also hasn't call me. I at least would appreciate an explanation.

Or, does she not even care how I feel anymore?

**Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?**  
><strong>Get it back to the way it was<strong>  
><strong>If you give me a chance I can love you right<strong>  
><strong>But you're telling me it won't be enough<strong>

I know she probably still loves me. She won't be happen with Duncan forever. He's a stupid jerk! Just look what he did to Courtney. He'll probably cheat on her with some blonde haired slut who works as a striper! Who probably will wear clothes four sizes to small!

**So baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me I ran out of time<strong>  
><strong>If it takes the rest of my life<strong>

Yeah, she definitely has it coming for her.

**Baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>If you think I'm fine it just ain't trueI really need you in my life<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you<strong>

But, I'll be here just waiting for her to come back to me. I still love her.

**So why does your pride make you run and hide**  
><strong>Are you that afraid of me?<strong>  
><strong>But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside<strong>  
><strong>That is not how you want it to be<strong>

I won't be like, depressed waiting. Maybe slightly, but she's better then him. She can do _way_ better.

**Baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>Baby, I will wait for you<strong>  
><strong>If it's the last thing I do<strong>

And I'm her way better. But she hurt me, she stole my heart, then, sold it. It's just not right. I shouldn't even comfort her when he cheats on her.

I really shouldn't.

**Baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me I ran out of time<strong>  
><strong>If it takes the rest of my life<strong>

But my feelings are just so strong. My love for her, just undescribable.

**Baby, I will wait for you**  
><strong>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<strong>  
><strong>I really need you in my life<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you<strong>

So, Gwen, I'll wait for you. No matter how long.

**I'll be waiting**

I'll wait for you.

_**A/N: Soooo...Great? Bad? Terrible?**__**Review or favorite please!**_


End file.
